<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Golden by SuperPotterWhoLock367</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769709">Forever Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367'>SuperPotterWhoLock367</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, I'll see you in Valhalla, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This went from bad to worse, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>True friends will never leave you. True friends will always support you. True friends may become more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11 pm when the pounding on the door roused Harry from where he sat, reading. He stood from the couch, drawing his wand out of an unbreakable habit as he crossed to the hall. He checked the muggle camera installed and saw Ron standing on his porch, looking pale and lost. Muggle cameras could see through glamour and Polyjuice shimmer, so he immediately knew it was his best mate. Harry tugged the handle, allowing the door to open and stood there, in the doorway, questioning the other man who was on his doorstep.</p><p>“First spell you tried to show me?”</p><p>Ron let out a humourless laugh, recognising the question for what it was. </p><p>“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” </p><p>Harry chuckled, stood aside and let the rain-soaked man stumble in, supporting him to his couch and drying him with a flick of his wand. He recognised shock and sat next to his best mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he summoned hot cocoa from the open-plan kitchen. When Ron melted slightly into his chest, he couldn’t help the warmth blossoming across his chest but quickly squashed it. Ron had Lavender, had since Hogwarts re-opened, he shouldn’t feel this way. </p><p>Ron finally broke the silence that had enveloped them.<br/>“She’s gone.” </p><p> Harry started. What? It must have shown on his face for Ron pulled back to look at him, opening his mouth to try and explain his sudden statement. </p><p>At that moment, the fire turned green and Hermione’s voice ripped from it, sounding thick and full of tears.  </p><p>“C-can I come through? Something- something awful has happened.”</p><p>Harry was puzzled and concerned, so he called out an agreement. Afterall, both Hermione and Ron were the only ones who knew his floo address, so it must be her. </p><p>He thought that he caught a glimpse of... fear? On Ron’s face, before Hermione stumbled through the flames and straight to his other side, collapsing onto the sofa and curling into him while she sobbed. Ron immediately stood and crouched on her other side, arm curled around her back as the wails tore their way from her. The two provided comfort to her and each other, all feeling the same deep hurt on their chest. Harry’s hand loosely wrapped around Ron’s wrist, the contact soothing and flowing over the trio, relaxing and comforting.</p><p>Maybe 5 minutes, maybe 5 hours later, the three separated, all remaining in contact with each other, the two saddened ones too scared to speak. Finally, Harry disentangled himself and stretched, picking up Ron’s old cocoa and stepping through into the kitchen, the his friends following. He put the kettle on and started preparing three mugs, hands busy in the silence. Ron spoke from his position in the doorway, Hermione leaning against his chest. </p><p>“Lavender is pregnant.” </p><p>Harry’s hands stilled. This was good, right? So why had he...? </p><p>“With her soulmate’s baby.” Oh.</p><p>Hermione shuffled under Ron’s arms as he teared up, her joining him in the hurt mess. </p><p>“Cormack, he, he’s her soulmate, and, and, he knocked her up.” Ohhh.</p><p>Harry poured the water into the mugs and stirred, then levitated them through, the others stumbling after, to sink onto the couch. They collapsed into each other and silence stretched through the room. Harry was lost in thought. The fire was flickering across his chest, mildly uncomfortable, like it was building and brewing, the same fire which he had felt in the compartment with the two of them all those years ago.  </p><p>He rubbed at his chest and excused himself, slipping up to his room to grab another blanket. Across the hall from his bedroom was Teddy’s room, where his godson would be, if it wasn’t Andromena’s night to have him. He pulled a fluffy blue blanket from his bed, one gifted to him by his friends downstairs, and started to head back. <br/>He journeyed silently down the stairs only to stop in the doorway in shock. Hermione and Ron were kissing, a soft golden light building and darting, tendrils entwining. He was witnessing a soulbond forming between his two best friends. </p><p>He darted silently stood at the bottom of the stairs and breathed deeply and slowly, crushing the feelings of rejection, hurt, sadness and loneliness down, then loudly walked back from the stairs. <br/>He deposited the blanket on the sofa with a smile, tucked his blushing friends in and winked, then sat on the floor between their legs, leaning back and shutting his eyes, like they used to do back in Hogwarts. However, back then, both of his friends would comb their fingers through his hair, or Ginny and Neville would, soothing him and making him feel wanted.<br/>He found himself half wanting them to do the same, but he was also half giving privacy to the two above, allowing them to continue if they so wished.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting hands on his shoulders, someone leaning down, or the kisses, one pressed to the corner of his mouth on either side. He melted into the touch, accepting the offer of soft lips against his own, and the fire in his chest burst and grew, flames roaring higher as a different set of lips crushed against his. A burning erupted in his wrist before cooling. </p><p>He opened his eyes to see his friends gaping at their right wrists as he raised his own to inspect it. <br/>Three golden triangles overlapped, no starting or endpoint. He looked at his soul mates, then hoisted himself up on the couch next to Ron, Hermione curling into their lap as they smiled. The flames in his fireplace rose higher as the magic settled into the bonded, and finally, they felt whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a pairing I've always loved! Please let me know if there is anything I need to change, it's my first fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>